


Game Stop

by safarisong



Series: YouTuber au [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: F/M, KobraCola - Freeform, M/M, Other, Youtuber AU, funpoison, showstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarisong/pseuds/safarisong
Summary: A wild ride of killjoys
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), FunGhoul/PartyPoison, Jetstar/Showpony
Series: YouTuber au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Game Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t tag as the band mates ! They still exist in this au but are separate people :]

STORY BACKGROUND/ REQUIREMENTS BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING.  
This is a YouTuber au that I have made with the help of my friends on discord!  
Please don’t compare these killjoys to the bandmates. They’re separate people in this au. MCR is MCR and the killjoys are just people who listen to MCR and go by the killjoy names instead of their real names.  
This starting doc is only to get a basic understanding of the meetup :]  
All characters are 21+ unless specified otherwise.  
There may be mentions of adult themes idk  
Rhett is Cherri Cola!  
Peyton is ShowPony!

Let’s introduce our gamers.

FUNxGH0UL (MATTHEW )  
is a horror game specialist, playing in the dark in his room so nobody would bother him but it just turns out he’s a scaredy-cat. Normally he live-streams so people can interact with him and people can make jokes about him. Live streaming is better for him because he’s lazy and doesn’t like editing. Ghouls’ real name is Matthew. For some reason he didn’t like it and was like: hm. I’m gonna go by ghoul online and suddenly a bunch of people started calling him that so it works! His sibling would pop in at times during his live stream to either tell him to shut the fuck up or that they needed stuff at the store. Peyton (ShowPony) had come out to him during a live stream. That was a turning point in ghouls whole career.

K0BRA_K1D (LEO) and P4RTY.P01S0N. (JAMES)  
They’re the brothers of youtube, annoying little shits who surprisingly don’t do those annoying clickbait videos and prank videos. Instead, they have their separate channels and setups. Whenever they’re recording a video, they’re calling. Although they live in the same house, it’s just easier for the audio feedback to come through each other’s ends of the recording. They both play similar games and sometimes do multiplayer but out of the videos and live-streams, they’re both just those annoying brothers who live in the same apartment as you and can’t cook for shit. If you meet them both IRL and you’re a fan, they’re super nice and offer to take pictures with you if you want. 

JETSTAR ★ (QUINN)  
His real name is Quinn but he likes being called Jet! His channel isn’t even bad, he mostly plays guitar and answers questions but sometimes he likes to post gaming videos with Ghoul. They’ve been friends for 5 years but have never met. Neither of them wants to meet until a holiday or a panel spot opens up because they would like to be at comic con when they first meet. Jet has a daughter! Her name is Gracie :] his sister couldn’t take care of her so she’s his now and by god, he would do anything for her. Sometimes when he’s playing guitar, Gracie runs into frame and starts hugging on him.


End file.
